


The Valentines Dance

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Peterick, School Dances, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete hates valentines day, he hates the fact everyone goes crazy over it and he hates the fact he's madly in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentines Dance

**Thursday 13th February**

I lent against the wall waiting for the others whilst Sarah and Brendon made out next to me, I tried desperately to ignore them and focus on something else but they weren't exactly making it easy. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for them. They were good together it’s just that having them all over each other at the time whilst I’m madly in love with someone I can’t have is kinda like having salt rubbed into a fresh cut…. Or being kicked in the balls with steel cap boots.

I was finally released from my position as the awkward third wheel when Andy, Joe and him arrived. Him being the absolutely gorgeous, cute, adorable, slightly awkward yet completely amazing, hat obsessive, nerd glasses wearing love of my life Patrick Stump. I’d been in love with him for what seemed like forever, I don’t know how I’d cope without him! We've been best friends since kindergarten. “Eeeww! Guys knock it off!” Andy grumbled as they stopped infront of the happy couple. “Dude, don’t cock block!” Brendon replied only to receive an elbow in the ribs from Sarah. “Just because you’re jealous of our love!” Patrick rolled his eyes which was completely adorable, wait… does that sound obsessive? “We’re all happy for your love. We just don’t need to be exposed to it 24/7!” I chuckled and Brendon gave me a knowing look. He was the only one who knew about my feelings.

The second we entered the school grounds we were bombarded with bright pink posters about the valentine’s dance that was being held the following evening, we all had to go or we would be given a detention. Completely unfair right? You could not escape the valentineness, everywhere was covered in pink and red hearts. It was sickening and painful. Pretty much the whole school had partnered up for the dance, everyone but me and Patrick that is. He really wasn't the most social person and I wasn't about to spend the evening pretending to be in love with some girl I couldn't stand. I’d rather spend it with Patrick even if it was just us two being the dateless wonders. Ugh, I hate Valentine’s Day.

The day passed more slowly and painfully than usual. Everywhere you looked there were couples and hearts and pink flyers for the dance, just taunting me on how hopeless my love life was. By lunchtime I felt about ready to cry. I sat ranting at Brendon as we sat at our usual table in the canteen whilst the others were still in the lunch line. “Dude.” He began and I instantly knew where this was going “your situation isn't gonna change if you just sit there and gripe to me about it. You need to get up off your sorry ass and do something about it! Man up and tell him!” I sighed “what are you so scared of?” I just shook my head “I can’t tell him, it would ruin everything! He’s been my best friend forever! I can’t just rock up to him now and be like ‘hey guess what! I love you!’”

“Ooooh, who do you love?” Joe asked, appearing from nowhere. “Shit!” I said as I banged my head against the table “who’s Pete in love with?” He repeated to Brendon this time “Pete’s in love?!” It was Patrick _fuuuuck!_ Brendon chuckled. “I swear to god if you say a word I will rip your balls off and feed them to Hemmy.” I told him, ignoring all the questions. “Come on boys, play nicely.” Sarah called as she dropped down into Brendon’s lap.

I spent the rest of the day telling them all to fuck off every time they attempted to get it out of me. Don’t get me wrong, I love my friends and I would normally be happy to tell them I just couldn't risk Patrick finding out. It was about 7:30 when I received a text from Patrick.

_You know I’m slightly offended that you told Brendon about this crush of yours before me :/_

I sighed before sending a brief reply.

_It’s complicated._

It didn't take long for my phone to buzz again.

_When isn't it with you?_

Okay rude! It buzzed for a third time before I had a chance to reply.

_So who is she?_

I decided against lying to him. I owed him that much even if I couldn't tell him who it was.

_He._

Was all I said.

Within seconds I had an incoming call “why didn't you tell me you were gay?!” what happened to ‘hi’?! “I’m not gay! It’s just… complicated.” I heard him sigh adorably down the phone “Pete if you like guys then you are either gay or bi.” It was my turn to sigh “not guyS just the one. I've never found any other guy attractive before.” He chuckled “dude that makes no sense! Seriously why can’t you be at least semi-normal for a change?” I chuckled too, relieved that he was cool with it even if he didn't know everything. “That’s way too boring! Who’d want to be so mainstream?!” I could practically see him rolling his eyes at me through the phone. “Whatever, but you HAVE to tell me who he is.” I just stayed silent. I hated not being able to talk to him about this kind of thing. He sighed, getting the hint and said goodbye before hanging up.

 

**Friday 14th February**

Romance, romance everywhere. Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh! We made our way to our lockers and I stopped dead in front of mine what? I gingerly peeled off the card and opened it. I didn't bother to read the soppy heart covered front but quickly scanned the inside:

_Pete, I don’t know if you've noticed but I've been after you for a while now. You’re hot! Totally clueless though. Want to find the girl of your dreams? Be at the oak tree by the gym at 7:30 tonight during the dance and I’ll reveal my identity. A xx_

“Ashlee.” Patrick announced causing me to jump out of my skin, I hadn't realised he’d been reading over my shoulder. “Who?” He raised his eyebrow “Ashlee…the one from your maths class…she always flirts with you…” I felt my cheeks heat up a little “Oh, her.” He shook his head and laughed before we headed to class.

The day continued on as normal until lunchtime when I went to my locker to get my gym kit and a second card fell out. _What the hell is going on today?!_ “Someone’s popular.” Brendon commented as I picked it up off the floor. The envelope was black and my name had been written on it in silver, the handwriting looked strangely familiar.

I dropped down at the table and started opening it as Patrick watched me wearily. “Another one?” Joe asked, I just nodded as I pulled it out of the envelope. The card it’s self had clearly been hand made. It was black with a silver and a white layer on top that shrank slightly with each layer giving it a stairway type effect. The final layer was a blood red heart with what looked like stitching curving from the top left side to the bottom right. The writing inside was again silver and very simple, no fancy poem or anything like that.

_Pete, you’re an amazing guy and I've been in love with you now for what seems like forever and I probably always will be so I figured it was time you knew. I know nothing will ever happen between us and you deserve so much better anyway. Good luck with your secret crush, he’d be lucky to have you! Xx_

I felt the blood drain from my face, someone knew. _Crap!_ I felt a sudden rush of mixed emotions: panic because I had no idea how whoever it was could have known that I was in love with another guy and if they knew that then did they know who it was? I also felt completely awful. I knew all too well what it was like to be in love with someone you could never have and it sucked! So to think that I was making someone else feel that way about me made my stomach churn.

Before I could put it away at the bottom of my bag it was snatched out of my hand by Joe who quickly started to read. Patrick and Andy exchanged a look that I didn't understand. Have I missed something? “He?” Joe looked up confused and I felt my cheeks heat up. “What?” Andy took the card and Patrick gave me a sympathetic look “dude! Since when are you gay?!” I groaned “I’m not gay!” Joe’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion “bi?” I sighed. “No! It’s just…” I looked to Brendon for help but he just shook his head and laughed. “It’s just the one guy. I've never felt this way about anyone before! I've never found any other guys attractive or anything, it’s just…. I don’t know!” I sighed as they grinned “aaaaawwwww, Pete’s in love!" I rolled my eyes; this was the kind of thing I HADN’T wanted. “So who is he?” Another thing I hadn't wanted to deal with. “Dude, if he won’t tell me then what makes you think he’ll tell you?” Patrick attempted to save me from scrutiny “wait, you knew?” He shrugged “only since yesterday. Brendon knew before me.” Andy’s eyes bulged “you told Brendon first?!” I just nodded before resting my head on my arms that were folded on the table “just tell us!” I shook my head “why not?” I resisted the urge to bang my head against the table “I just can’t!” With that I got up and left them there stunned.

_*time lapse*_

I stood in front of the mirror checking my ‘smart casual’ outfit I had to wear to the stupid dance. I had a plain purple t-shirt and grey skinnies with purple and black checked vans and a black casual blazer. I really wasn't up for this. A honk of a car horn sounded outside telling me my lift was here so I headed downstairs after saying goodbye to mom and Hemmy who had decided to lie out on my bed.

I reached Brendon’s car and it was empty except for him, apparently he’d picked me up first. “You okay?” He asked as I got in the passenger side “I don’t want to do this.” I felt close to tears again. He pulled me into a hug. “It’s okay dude! You can do this. It’s only a stupid dance no one cares anyway.” I sighed “someone knows Brendon! How is this going to be okay?!” He shook his head “you don’t know that.” He mumbled “the card proves someone knows! They wouldn't put that unless they knew!” He didn't reply and the rest of the journey continued in silence. He picked up Sarah, Joe and his date Chantel who chatted away in the back whilst I held back tears and panicked internally.

We finally pulled up in the school parking lot and Patrick, Andy and his date Jess were waiting outside. Patrick looked absolutely gorgeous, he had on black skinny jeans, black converse and a black fedora with a denim short sleeved shirt and his glasses (obviously). We stepped out and headed towards them “looking good Wentz.” Andy yelled, nudging Patrick in the ribs as Patrick blushed pink. Seriously what is going on with those two?! “You know I’m just too sexy for this shit.” I replied with a wink as I pushed down all the bubbling emotions within me and tried for a fun time with my friends instead of worrying. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something that I didn't catch but it made Patrick turn scarlet. We headed in and the room was full of groups of people chatting and dancing to crappy pop music under too bright disco lights. We headed to the darker corner away from it all and just hung out, it wasn't long before Sarah had convinced Brendon to dance so they’d disappeared off into the crowd.

We hadn't been there long when Patrick said “shouldn't you be heading to the oak tree?” I blinked before remembering the card “oh shit the meeting!” He rolled his eyes but smiled “have fun breaking Ashlee’s heart!” Joe grinned “I won’t be long.” I told them before heading outside. I checked the time on my phone as I approached the tree and realised I was ten minutes late. _Oops._ “I was just about to give up on you.” I spun around and there Ashlee was lent up against the tree. “Yeah, I lost track of time.” I shrugged awkwardly unsure of what else to say. “Oh good, I thought it had something to do with you not liking me.” she smiled warmly and I felt even worse about what I was going to say next “yeah about that…” Her face dropped instantly and she raised an eyebrow “look, I’m really sorry Ashlee but I don’t feel the same way.” Her face turned into a scowl “then why did you bother turning up?” She’d balled her hands into fists now and I quickly scrabbled for an explanation that wouldn't result in a punch in the face. “I wanted to talk to you face to face; I figured it was better than just leaving you here not knowing or feeling stupid.” She snarled “well aren't you thoughtful.” Before storming off.

I headed back to the dance and made a b-line straight for the bathroom and locked myself in a stool. I felt even worse than before, I’d made two people feel like I did now and I pretty much felt like a worthless shit. I am a horrible human being! I let a few tears run silently down my face as I lent back against the wall. I heard the door open “Pete?” It was Patrick. I stayed silent with the hope that he would leave “Pete come on, I know you’re in here I can see your feet under the door.” I sighed but still didn't reply. “Fine I’ll just stand out here until you talk to me.”

We stayed in silence for a few moments before I sighed “I’m a horrible human being Trick.” He replied almost instantly “why?” He wasn't the type to molly coddle me with the whole ‘no you’re not you’re amazing’ type drama queen stuff. “Because I've made two people who apparently love me feel like total shit because they can’t have me, one of them I don’t even know who they are and all the while I know exactly how they feel because I’m completely and utterly head over heels for someone and they’ll never be mine.” I rambled a little as everything inside me basically bubbled over. He sighed “Pete, that is unfortunately part of life. Love hurts and you can’t control how other people feel in the same way you can’t control how you feel, it doesn't make you a bad person.” I sighed, he was right of course “that doesn't make me feel any better though.” This seemed to annoy him “well what would make you feel better Pete? Confessing your feelings? Talking to your supposed best friend about them? Knowing who the other card was from so you can destroy someone else’s heart to their face?” He sounded like he was close to tears as well now. I opened the door so I could face him properly “I’m sorry Patrick but I can’t tell you who I like.” He didn’t look very impressed “why not? Don’t you trust me?” I sighed as I watched the confusion and hurt in his face “of course I trust you Trick, but I can’t lose you. You’re my best friend and if I tell you this you’ll hate me forever.” He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breathe. “Well I guess that makes us even then.” That drew me up short “sorry?” He smiled sadly “I know who the other card was from.” I felt my eyes grow wide “who?” He smirked “I can’t tell you that.” My stomach dropped “that’s not fair!” He rolled his eyes “it’s completely fair. Now we both have a secret that will make the other hate us if they knew.” I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion “Patrick nothing you could say would ever make me hate you.” I said earnestly he sighed “you don’t know that.” He mumbled looking down at his feet “believe me I do.” He shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. I pulled him into a hug and he sighed “can I guess?” I asked, he chuckled “you’ll never get it.” I smiled “well I can try! Is she in our year?” He shook his head “you’re way off already!” I furrowed my eyebrows “so she’s not in our year?” He sighed “it’s not even a she!” I froze; I had not been expecting that. “Think about it Pete, apart from Brendon who else have you told that you like a guy?” I pulled back from the hug so I could look at his face “yeah, that’s right me.” he muttered bitterly “Patrick what are you saying?” he sighed and rolled his eyes “god Ashlee was right, you really are clueless! It was me Pete! The card was from me. I’m the one who loves you.”

The world stopped as the meaning of his words sunk in. He loves me?! Before he could say another word I pressed my lips to his, he gasped before shoving me back against the wall of the stall and locking it behind him. Maybe Valentine’s Day isn't so bad after all.


End file.
